Reaching for the stars
by DBack47
Summary: Danny Phantom has always had his highschool problems at the back of his priority list. But as his real world problems catch up to him and his future is placed in the balence, how will he keep himself as Danny Fenton and Phantom at the same time?
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet afternoon for him. As head of the Chicago-Illinois flight training center, it had been an extremely quiet day. Another batch of new pilot licenses signed off, bills cleared, and his large stack of emails had been cleared and so had the stack of letters ranging from acceptance letters to advertisements for new equipment. He typed absent-mindedly, scheduled a new inspection of the complex new radio equipment installed in control tower 2… "Beep, beep, beep" _'what now' _he thought as his desk phone alerted, and without so much as taking his eyes of his computer screen, he flipped the cord phone into his ear. "Sir, there is a pending appointment_"_

"Who" the commander grunted hardly giving it a thought.

"_who wants to talk to me at 8:36 at night, I'm heading out in and hour!"_

"um…sir, Daniel Fenton would like to see you"

He frowned, "_Daniel, why would the star flyer of the base want to see me now and for what, he takes his examinations tomorrow and he has a near guarantee of being passing for the segment two training"_

"Yea, let him in, did he say why he was here?"

"Sir, he's concerned about his physical test"

Now that was odd, not that he affiliated with the incoming flight students much, but he had seen personally just how fit Daniel was, not to mention that he appeared to be in excellent health. He finally wrenched his eyes from the computer screen and turned his full attention to the phone.

"Sure, send him"

"Alright, but he looks worried beyond all get out

He frowned, his face slowly morphing into a worried but contemplative look, this was bizarre, rarely did students come directly to him to face such petty issues like a physical. It seemed that the test was simple enough, you pass or fail, meaning you became a pilot or not. Students usually came if something of large concern such as lawsuits or expulsion, Daniel Fenton was among the class of 2012's most promising students, why should he be worried?

A jet roared outside as another aircraft took off, shaking the building with raw power. As the building fell quiet, he listed closely as shoes crossed the polished floors of the hallway. Followed by the traditional, "knock, knock" on the door.

"Come in"

The door opened slowly as the young 20 year old entered

Now even for director Robert, who had a deep complexion on his face, the boy was fascinating to look at, with his straight black hair that was cut short on his neck but hung in great bangs across his face, his stunning blue eyes that looked like they read minds and his melancholy but wise look that covered his face. But right now, the young man looked extremely on edge, as if he was open up a college acceptance letter or the results on the SAT. He stood, looking uncomfortable. For a moment there was strange silence, as a prop aircraft thundered across the night sky.

"Well" director Robert said looking impatient but amiable "Sit down"

Daniel grabbed a chair and sat down as if it was an electric chair

"What's biting you", chuckled the director, "You look like you're about to be condemned or something!"

"That's because I am on the danger of undergoing just that" replied the concerned student

"So what seems to be the problem"

"Well, sir I don't think I can pass my physical tomorrow"

"Well then you should see Miss Stern in the medical office, and I am not about to make an exception for anyone"

"But sir, it's not that I would fail the exam, I would exceed it, just touching me is a indication how would not pass it"

The director's eyes narrowed, and, to his own surprise, he lifted his hand and reached over to shake Daniel's extended hand. Shock crossed his mind as he felt freezing skin, as if the boy had been left in the snow for a good while and then resuscitated. Jerking his hand back, his eyes widened as they scrutinized the boy, who looked like his wanted to vanish, if he could.

"What in the great blazes, you have hypothermia right now!"

"Well sir, that's the issue, I am not normal"

Director Robert looked at the clock and sighed, "_this might take a while" _

"Well, you should start at the beginning"

Daniel sighed and looked with a resigned look on his face, "Well, it began 6 years ago"


	2. Chapter 2

_AUTHOR NOTE: have used elements from "hopes" by HIDDEN AUTHOR (Amazing story) and "Checkmate" by PEARL84 (worth reading, extremely touching tale, my inspiration for this story) _

_35 hours previous_

"Tucker, NOT helping at all!"

The only response was a hearty laugh, that was gave no evidence of being intimidated by Danny's gleaming emerald eyes

"Dude, after 6 years of those eyes, they don't scare me" chuckled Tucker

All Danny could do was mentally prevent the computer screen from disintegrating and seethe with irritation as he looked at Tucker's image on the computer and listen to his voice across the computer speakers. For somebody who attended a university at among the most prestigious technology schools in the country, Tucker seemed to be awfully jolly.

"I am being serious Tucker, this isn't funny"

Tucker killed his laughter and finally looked Danny in the eyes

"You know, maybe you should become a legit superhero, you know, be a celebrity, schmooze women, sign autographs, show off your guns"

"Gee Tucker, mr. envious, you are talking about being a celebrity like it would be a good thing, and all I can say is, you can take the hero off my hands because at this point it's is the biggest problem I am having!"

"Come on Danny, take this like you like you did with Valerie, remember?"

Danny was startled by the statement and let his posture return to calm. He finally reached far into his memory and remembered the day of revelation to his once girlfriend and forever rival but ally, Valerie aka, the "Red Huntress"

_4 YEARS EARLIER_

"_Valerie, back down, whoa girl, I didn't start this fight" _

_Danny swooped in a quick turn to avoid another barrage of blasts as the powered sled came roaring after him_

"_Actually, considering all the property damage you have caused in Amity, I am doing the citizens here a big favor! And stop with the teleporting, its driving me crazy!"_

_Danny mentally sighed and concentrated for a split second. Valerie growled as the slippery Phantom glowed and vanished. She swung her ecto-gun around and swore at the air that Danny had just occupied…only to hear a dreaded crunch_

_She looked down in horror as the jet sled powered down as the critical computer unit flashed into sparks and smoldering pieces of silicon and wiring_ _fell off her sled and into the 700 ft of empty air below her. _

_She closed her eyes, dread washing over her mind…only to find the sled slowly descending to earth. Gently they landed in a luxury condo and, to her surprise, phased through the roof and into a apartment. _

_Jumping off in a graceful midair flip, she landed on her feet with a ecto net in her right and pistol in the other. She was quickly satisfied as Phantom materialized in front of here_

"_this is it creep, say good bye to existence, nobody messes with my sled!" _

"_VALERIE!" _

"_Shock crossed her mind as she tore her head side ways to behold…her Dad, standing with a horrified look on his face" _

_A hush fell as Valerie looked upon the weary but wise face of Damon Grey, realizing that this was her home, to the face of Phantom, which had a curious look of curiosity, defeat, and hopefulness. _

"_Valerie, what…what…I, is this what you have become my beloved daughter?"_

_Tears spread across her old man's face as he inspected the scene, which was even more shocking considering that her old man had seen in his years from being pinned down by insurgents in Iraq to being wailed on by his father _

"_Dad, he…IT, he ruined…that…but"_

"_But who is wrong" said her pop, "the one who wrongs and repent, then turns the other check or the one who is wronged and takes an eye for an eye" _

_Without further a du, and without hesitation, the Phantom that she hated flashed in a brilliant burst of light and transformed…into…"NO!"_

Tucker sighed, "and the first face she saw after she fainted was mine, and she never took eyes off it"

It was Danny's turn to laugh and he let forth a short but loud burst of mirth, "She pinned me to the ground, in the hall, at school, and tried to chock me in from of the principle, and when she got back from detention she still pinned me and tried to throttle me!"

"Yea, and I never regretted it" cried a voice across the speakers as the sound of a door opening came through the internet

"Valerie, don't come in! I mean…uh…don't look at the bathroom"shouted Tucker as he catapulted from his wheeled computer chair and bolted for the bathroom. As a yell echoed and a crash from the dorm's bathroom, a tired but happy Valerie bounced onto the chair and spun around, looking intently into the computer and onto the face of Danny

"found two level 5's and four minor ghosts, all shoved in here" as she rattled a canister from which a frustrated scream echoed, Valerie beamed "beat that superman!"

Danny grinned, "only caught a level 4 on last Saturday, you win!"

His smile fell as he absentminded willed a stack of papers over in front of him

"Do you have to show off your telekinesis Danny, you have no idea how much, and how many times I envy that"

"Sorry Val, but these papers, I need to ask about them" As they moved, seemingly by themselves, splaying across the desk.

Danny looked down, for these miserable slips of paper were currently his greatest bane. Valerie craned her neck at the bottom of the computer screen to see what they were.

"Sorry Danny, but I am in Massachusetts and you are in South Chicago in your apartment, I only have enhanced sight with my mask on unlike you

Danny grinned, "I see that one of your hair got singed in the last battle, and by the damage of the that single, tiny, hair, I speculate it was 32 minutes ago"

"Show off" Val playfully replied, "But I can at least see NASA on one of those sheets, so is that one of your problems, mmm?"

Danny scowled, "Yes unfortunately, look here, Nasa recruits have to have a minimum of…"

"a bachelor degree from a accredited college with high academic performance and at least 1000 hours of jet flying experience, yes yes Danny, you have told me a few dozen times during senior year" Valerie interrupted with a tired tone. It was obvious just how often Danny had lectured her on Nasa's space program.

"So, what about it, you more than exceed all the physical expectations Danny"

"That's that darn problem, Valerie, you know my core temperature hovers at 38 degrees Fahrenheit, you know that my heart rate is 15-30 beats per minute when regular is 80-120, I conduct electrical current, I can generate electricity, stick a wire next to me, I'll fry it…in all ways of definition, I am dead, shake my hand and even a retired nurse could figure that out!

Valerie contemplated Danny's predicament, and after a long silence, said in a condescending tone, "Danny, life isn't always going to go your way, you can't live in a sheltered world, things just are not like that, I have learned that from experience, and so have you. If things went my way, you would be a blob of goop, my Dad and I would still be living in that suburb Mcmansion, and I would still be top of the social network. If things went your way, Vlad would be a regular person, you would be a regular kid, and good old Sammy…" Valerie chuckled "would have made out with you during freshmen year"

Danny gasped but quickly changed his expression to one of sheepishness and comprehension

Tucker walked behind Valerie with a large plastic bag, and muttered "I still think you should go full time hero, I wouldn't mind you having spare girl friends to pry on"

"I HEArd that!" Valerie exclaimed in a threatening tone, without taking her view off Danny

"Kidding, kidding, sorry yo, just in a good swing tonight" and Tucker walked to the dorm door with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Hey, can't you simply meddle with a few minds, you have done it before, and once again, you have no clue how often I envy how you can just will a person to 'forget' what happened"

"Valerie, this is a physical test that I am taking tomorrow, a test that will go on my flying license, that I will use to get into Nasa for Pete's sake , I can't just go psychic on a few people bypass it,, you remember the last time I bypassed a test!"

Valerie though back to the Dan evil Phantom incident and nodded her head knowingly

"Danny…why don't you talk to Vlad, I am sure he'll be glad to help"

"Him" Danny squeaked… "oh boy" and he sighed


End file.
